Dragon Arena
The Dragon Arena is the seasonal battle place found during the Dragon Festival. It is accessible from Captain Li Sah in the Shing Jea Monastery and from the Great Temple of Balthazar. In this arena people battle 6v6 using a specialized skill list and have a set life and armor. Each player is enchanted with Spirit of the Festival, setting maximum health to 100, setting armor to 60, setting all primary attributes to 0 (though it says it sets all attributes to 0), removing the ability to attack and setting energy regeneration to 0. The first team to score 20 kills is the winner. Dead players are resurrected every 30 seconds at a shrine. There is no Death Penalty in this arena. Upon entering the arena your skill bar will be the following: You get three Victory Tokens as a reward for winning. You also gain 40 Balthazar Faction points per unique kill, as well as 50 Faction points per team win. The winning team stays to face the next team of challengers. Each five consecutive wins you gain an additional 50 faction. Wining in the arena gives you 5 points toward the Gamer title track. Notes *This match is between 2 random teams of 6 players. *Although the screen will display "PvP Battle" when you enter, dying in the arena will increase your death count. Those wishing to get a survivor title should stay clear of the arena. *Dragon Blast kills instantly, so do your best to dodge it with Trade Winds. *The Imperial Majesty Skill says Kowtow, which refers to a Chinese/Japanese person kneeling down in an Imperial Court. *You do not get Gladiator points for 10 consecutive wins. *This arena is the Imperial Isle guild hall modified to section off most of the "base" areas at the ends, leaving the open central area. *If you just made a new character in Cantha, this arena is a very good way to level up, because you'll get loads of experience points if you kill a level 20 opponent. *A tie will send both teams back to the outpost with the message "Guild challenge ended prematurely." *The mechanics of this game are loosely based on Dodgeball. Tips for winning *Use the mouse (click spots on the ground adjacent to your character) to move your character, as it's faster than sidestepping (about 25%), or walking backwards. *Always ensure the speed boost "trade winds" is on you. This means casting it every 5-10 seconds. The best idea is to cast it when no one is able to hit you! So before it wears off, run back a bit to renew it. If someone just resurrected you in combat, this is the first skill you want to use over anything else, since otherwise it's too difficult to dodge, and you'd be way too easy of a target. *Do not resurrect in combat. The problem is that your ally would not have the speed boost on upon resurrection, and is therefore an easy target. Casting the spell once ressed also makes him an easy target (although it's not as bad). Lastly, the 3 second cast of resurrection signet makes the resurrecter a very easy target as well. *When attacking, any good player will be able to dodge multiple blasts cast at the longest range. Therefore, if you want to make a kill, move up more before you fire. It's best to ensure all nearby opponents have used their attack recently before you do so, ensuring your safety for a few seconds while you get close. *While camping on the raised area or in the starting room will often result in victory, it is typically considered degenerative play and will often make matches take longer. Since there are no real bonuses for consecutive wins your average gamer points/tokens per period of time will remain about the same. Also, because Dragon Blast is a skill and not an actual weapon attack there is no additional range bonus for being higher than the target. *Charging an enemy using Trade Winds and using Imperial Majesty will knock the foe down and interrupt their use of Dragon Blast. While the enemy is knocked down, they are an easy target for Dragon Blast. Category:Dragon Festival 2006 locationsCategory:Special event missions Category:Special event mini-gamesCategory:Gamer Weekend